Love Blossoms
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: When Sasuke publicly humiliates Naruto in front of the whole school, and Gaara sees how much this crushes the blonde, he makes it his mission to make the blonde his. But when Naruto's past is revealed, will their newfound relationship survive. SasuxNaru GaaraxNaru. Rated M for later rape and/maybe character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Love Blossoms**

**Summary: When Sasuke publicly humiliates Naruto in front of the whole school, and Gaara sees how much this crushes the blonde, he makes it his mission to make the blonde his. But when Naruto's past is revealed, will their newfound relationship survive. SasuxNaru GaaraxNaru. Rated M for later rape and/maybe character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That great honor belongs to Kishimoto-san.**

000

I was always the one that they picked on.

Maybe it was because I was poor and an orphan.

Or, maybe it was because I was the vessel for the Nine Tailed Fox, which was responsible for almost destroying my village.

Personally, I think it's because I'm different.

You see, I like things that most guys would find weird.

It doesn't help me that I have a slender feminine body, with smaller arms, hands, and legs than most boys don't.

I have blonde hair, which covers a heart shaped face. I also have big dove-like cerulean eyes, a small nose, and full lips, and three horizontal scars on my cheeks, on each side of my face.

I think that people at school don't like me very much.

That could be because I'm with the second most popular guy on campus: Uchiha Sasuke.

With onyx eyes that seemed to be able to look into my soul, the silkiest black hair, and a dark aura of danger surrounding him, Sasuke was the very definition of the word 'bad boy'.

Sasuke, in my opinion, was the sexiest man alive.

In many other people's opinion, there was only one man who bested Uchiha Sasuke and that man was Subaku Gaara.

With red hair, those mysterious teal eyes with black ringlets around them, and kanji on the right of his forehead, Subaku Gaara was every girl's and gay boy's walking fantasy.

No, not many people like or respect me, but that's always how it's been.

000

Ring!

"**Ugh! Another boring day at school,"** Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he got up to turn off the alarm clock, **"at least, I have my date with Sasuke to look forward to."**

He jumped in the shower and ate breakfast

He put on his pink and black screen tee, jeans, sneakers, and his favourite black and orange jacket, grabbed his lunch and keys, and locked the door as he left.

000

When Naruto got to school, he sat down under his favourite tree, and waited for his best friend, Haruno Sakura.

While he was waiting, Sasuke approached from behind.

"Hey, Naru," he purred in the smaller boy's ear.

The blonde jumped.

"Oh hey Sasuke, " Naruto said, recovering, "what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"That's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about. It's just not going to work."

"Oh. That's okay."

"See you later," the raven haired boy said, smirking as he left.

Soon after, Sakura arrived and they walked in together.

000

When lunch came, Naruto grabbed his lunch and sat at his usual table and waited for Sasuke.

"You can't sit here," a boy said.

"Sure I can," Naruto said, smiling at the boy, "I'm waiting for Sasuke."

The boy sneered.

"Sasuke doesn't want you anymore. He said that he broke up with you, so you can't sit at this table anymore."

Naruto went over to where Sasuke was chatting with Gaara.

"Sasuke, can we talk?"

"Not now. I'm busy."

"But is it true? Did you tell your friends that you broke up with me? That you didn't want me?"

"Yeah, it's true. I just couldn't take the drama of being with you anymore."

Gaara frowned as he saw the tears well up in the blonde's eyes.

"B-but why would y-you do that to me?" Naruto said, the tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Look at you, Naru!" Sasuke said, loud enough to cause everyone in the whole cafeteria to stare, "you act too much like a girl! It's just weird! I maybe could be with you if you didn't look so much like a homo looking freak!"

And Sasuke turned his back on the blonde, who ran out of the room, in tears, to the laughter of the popular kids.

000

**I know, I know! I made Sasuke look like a jerk. Sorry Sasuke fans! Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. Please R&R! I luv my fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them. As always, I do not own Naruto. And for the whole summary, refer back to the first chapter. XD

000

"Sasuke, you are such an asshole! He doesn't deserve you!" she yelled shrilly, "because you don't deserve to have anyone, you fucking prick!"

And she turned on her heel and stormed out of the cafeteria and went to go find her blonde friend.

She entered the gym, which she knew was one of the blonde's favourite hiding spots.

"Naru?" she called.

"I'm over here," the blonde said, coming out from under the bleacher, where he often hid when others made him feel so bad that he felt like crying.

"it'll be okay," the pinkette said, hugging her friend.

000

One other person that wasn't impressed with the Uchiha was Gaara.

Gaara had a dark and dangerous personality that surpassed even Sasuke's, and he was pissed.

"You've done it this time, Uchiha," Gaara growled.

"Why do you even care, Subaku?" the raven haired boy said, smirking.

As the image of the blonde with the tears in his eyes burned in the back of his mind, the redhead rolled his eyes and walked away, determined to make Uzumaki Naruto his so that he would never cry again.

000

The next week, Naruto was walking to his next class when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going?" he said and he walked on.

However, a pale hand shot out.

That's when the blonde realize who the hand belong to.

"Sorry, Gaara-san."

The red haired boy did not reply.

However, without warning, the smaller blonde found himself pinned against the locker.

The Subaku's face leaned in very close to his and said, "next time, your pretty face won't save you from me."

And with that, Gaara released the smaller teen and walked off, like nothing had even happened.

000

During the last class, the redhead couldn't help but stare at the blonde as he chatted with his pink haired friend.

The raven, next to him noticed, but didn't comment at first; he decided that he would see how far the redhead would take it before he would comment.

As the bell rang, the Subaku stared as the blonde gathered his things and left with the pinkette.

He was about to pursue when he heard a growl from behind him.

He turned to see the raven staring daggers at him.

"You stay away from him, Subaku!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Why should I?" the redhead said amused, "it's not like he's yours anymore anyway, now is it?"

A dark look crossed over the raven's features and then his face was unreadable as he stuffed his book into his bag and left.

The redhead wondered what the smaller blonde would look like writhing underneath him when he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud bang, which came from just outside the classroom.

He rushed outside to see the Uchiha stalking towards the blonde, who was slowly backing up.

"Naru, I'm sorry," the Uchiha said, kissing him on the cheek, "I made a mistake, and I realize that now. Give me a second chance, and I'll prove it to you."

As he said that, the raven's eyes shone with fake tears.

"**it's like watching a crocodile cry, really,"** the redhead, thought bitterly as he watched the blonde backed into the locker; he was trapped.

"I can't Sasuke," the blonde said, "you humiliated me in front of the whole damn cafeteria, and you expect me to just forgive you. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"What did you say!" the raven barked, sending chills down the blonde's spine.

The harshness of the raven's voice woke the Subaku out of his thoughts.

He yanked the raven off of the blonde as the raven attempted to strangle the blonde, but not before he got in a good punch to the blonde's cheek.

"Stay away from him, you asshole," Gaara growled, "if I see you near him ever again, I'll will rip you from limb to limb, do you understand?"

The raven just scowled but nodded and sulked away.

"Thanks, Gaara-san."

However, the blonde's joy was shortlived, as the redhead shoved him up against the locker for the second time that day.

"What did I do now?"

"What did I tell you earlier?"

"That next time you saw me, that my pretty little face wouldn't save me," the blonde whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes but they shot opened when he felt a pair of lips against his neck.

He couldn't help but moan as the Subaku bit into the smaller's soft neck.

The redhead looked up as he heard that moan which turned him on especially as a slight blush creeped across the blonde's face.

"Meet me at the front gate in ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen you walk home, and I bet you that's what that Uchiha is counting on so he can really have you the way he wants, but if I drive you, they know not to mess with you."

The blonde couldn't help but think that the Subaku had a point.

Sasuke wouldn't dare mess with him if he was with Gaara.

And plus, Naruto couldn't exactly keep his eyes off of the beautiful redhead.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when Gaara's breath tickled his ear.

"Huh?"

"I said, I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Okay."

As the redhead walked away, he watched the blonde walk over to the stairs, where a certain pinkette emerged.

Things were certainly about to get interesting.

000

Well, what will happen between Naruto and Gaara? How will Sasuke take it? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out.

Also, sorry that I haven't updated in a minute. I've been so busy with applying for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. As always, I don't own Naruto. For summary and/or pairings, if it wasn't obvious, it's in the first chapter.**

000

As Naruto walked to the stairs, where Sakura was waiting, he felt his neck, where the Subaku had bitten him.

Unlike what he had thought, the moment was pleasant and though the mark would bruise, he didn't care.

He kinda like the feel of the redhead's lips against his neck; it felt sensual and part of him wanted more.

He reached the side of the stairs, where the pinkette emerged.

"Naru!" she said, her voice full of concern, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. He just got my cheek. I think it would have been much worse if Gaara-san hadn't come and got him off of me."

"Gaara saved you?" Sakura squealed.

The blonde teen nodded.

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What do you mean?"

He pulled down his jacket to reveal a bite mark.

The pinkette squealed.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, it actually was pleasant. It was almost sensual."

"Ooh, he likes you!" the girl, squealed again as she jumped up and down.

"**This is getting really annoying, really fast. If only I could just get her to shut up!"** Naruto groaned to himself.

Then he remembered that he had to get to the front gate to meet Gaara.

"Sakura…"

"Huh?"

"I have to go meet Gaara at the main gate."

"Oh, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. I'll fill you in later."

"Please and thank you," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Naruto nodded and scurried to the front gate, where an impatient Gaara stood waiting.

"Sorry. Sakura held me up."

"It's alright," Gaara said, a slight smirk tugging at his mouth.

He knew that the pink haired girl could be the only reason that Naruto would probably lose track of time, mainly because she never knew how to shut up.

"Shall we?" the redhead said, walking the blonde to the red convertible that was in the student parking lot.

They arrived at the Uzumaki house, Gaara cut off the engine.

"Gaara?" the blonde said, nervously.

"Hm?"

"Why did you do this? I mean, why me?"

The Subaku closed his eyes for a minute.

When he opened them again, he looked at the blonde, who saw a mixture of longing, hurt, passion, and something else that he couldn't pinpoint.

"It's because I know what it's like to be tricked by that black haired bastard. I wanted to say something, to help you somehow. I wanted to tell you all about how the Uchiha was going to play you like a fool and then make you look like an ass, just like he did me."

"When?"

"Last year, we were together. We were the power couple of the school. He made me feel special. I was on top of the world. Everywhere we went, everyone looked at us and smiled because they knew that we wore happy with each other. But then, that bastard did something that I could never forgive him for."

"What did he do?" the blonde whispered.

"I caught that bastard letting a senior fuck him. I watched that bitch let the boy take him and he didn't even fight him. The only reason that they stopped was when I screamed Sasuke's name. When he turned and looked at me, there was this dead look in his eyes. There was no life in his eyes. Then, he just turned and walked away with the senior. I was crushed and all I remember is wanting to just make him come back, but then those feelings turned into rage and I wanted to kill the SOB that broke my heart into a million pieces. So when I found out that you two were going together, I wanted to warn you, to tell you not to mess with him, not unless you wanted to get your heart broken, but he told me that he had changed since us, so I wanted to see just how much has changed. And he hasn't changed at all."

When he had finished, he closed his teal eyes and let the blonde ponder over what had just been said.

When the blonde finally spoke, he said something that caught the Subaku off guard.

"I really think I love you."

"What?" the redhead said, teal eyes snapping open.

"I've always had a crush on you, but I just went with Sasuke because he wanted me to and because even though I knew that being with you was an unobtainanle goal, I figured that if I was with Sasuke, I'd be living in the dream of the next best thing."

"Naru…" the redhead breathed, his normally stoic eyes showing a deep emotion that Naruto could not pinpoint.

Then in a flash, his felt his lips smash against the smaller pair.

"**Damn, this is good," **the redhead thought as his lips molded into the blonde's like the perfect piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

When they broke apart, both breathing heavily, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Um…"

"I don't know," Gaara replied to the unfinished question, "did you like it?"

The blonde only nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said, a bright smile on his face for the first time since the thing with Sasuke went down.

"Yeah. Okay."

And the blonde watched as the Subaku drove off.

000

**And the plot thickens. (Muhahaha… and just when you thought it couldn't get any better, it does!)**

**But seriously, you have to wonder how Sasuke's gonna feel when he finds out. **Laugh****

**Stay tuned and Please R&R! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. And as always, I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. XD**

**Almost forgot, I have to put up the stupid warnings.**

**Yaoi and Bad Language and so yeah… Without further ado, I give you the next chapter.**

000

The next morning, the redhead woke up, and after dressing in a Polo tee and jeans, hurried down to the kitchen to get in some breakfast before he headed out.

As he entered into the kitchen, his older sister Temari, looked out from the refrigerator.

"Hey, emo brat," she teased, crossing over to her little brother and ruffled his hair.

"Hey get off, you little bitch baby!" the redhead squirmed out of the blonde's grasp, just as his older brother, Kankuro came into the kitchen.

"Oh, is the drama starting this early in the morning?"

"I was just wondering why our little emo brother is up so early. He usually doesn't wake up or at least come down until he's sure that we're out of the kitchen because he's so antisocial," the blonde said, turning to her younger brother, as he bit into an apple.

"I think it has something to do with that blonde of Sasuke's that I saw him hanging out with yesterday. Am I right?" Kankuro said, in between bites of his apple.

Temari and Kankuro started to laugh when the redhead choked on the orange juice that he was drinking and a turned a shade of red that matched his hair.

"I knew it!" Kankura teased, "Gaara's got a crush on Sasuke's boy toy!"

"That's not furnny, Kankuro!" the blonde said, whacking her brother on the head, "Gaara, you can't sabotage their relationship! That's not fair to Sasuke or to his boyfriend! If Sasuke-"

The redhead cut off her with venom in his voice that neither sibling had seen in it before, not even when he got in one of his maddest moods.

"I'M NOT SABATOGING ANY GODDAMN THING!" the redhead roared.

"Okay, we're sorry Gaara," they said, trying to soothe the irate redhead, "then why were you with Sasuke's boyfriend? What's his name, for one?"

"His name is Naruto and he ISN'T that bastard's boyfriend anymore! Sasuke broke Naruto's heart when he humiliated and dumped him in front of the whole fucking cafeteria! I can't believe I actually thought that a leopard like him could actually change his spots and do right! I should have warned him when that filthy bastard tried to hit on me again the day before he broke up with Naruto! But I found out something yesterday. I found out that Naruto has had a crush on me for a while, but because he thought that being with me was a unobtainable goal, he settled for that Uchiha bastard, who took advantage of him!"

When the redhead was finished, he was panting slightly.

"Wow… Well are you going to love like he obviously loves you?" Temari teased, causing the Subaku to blush again.

"Maybe. I don't know. But-"

He stopped when his eyes caught sight of the time.

"Shit! I've gotta go! I promised Naruto I'd walk him to class! I'll see you bitches later," the redhead called over his shoulder as he put on his sneakers and grabbed his bookbag and keys, and walked to his car.

"**I don't know exactly what I'll do from here on in, but I'm determined to never see him cry again," **the redhead thought as his mind wandered back to all the times he would see the blonde alone and crying.

He always wanted to ask him what was wrong and was his crying because of his asshole of an ex boyfriend.

He wanted, so many times, just to comfort the blonde and wipe his tears away. Because he knew what it was to be on the receiving end of the raven's verbal abuse.

He thought about that as he drove to school, hoping that the popular kids wouldn't bother Naruto too much because Gaara had told the blonde to meet him at the popular spot, in between the school and the football field.

000

Naruto walked nervously to the 'it' spot, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be there yet.

As he stood there, waiting for the Sabaku, he felt uncomfortably as all the popular kids gave him dirty looks and made snide comments.

Then, the voice he had been dreading, was coming close, as the raven came into view, along with his bestie, Suigetsu, by his side.

His eyes widened when raven orbs clashed with azure ones.

Then a smirk came across his face.

"Are you here because you finally want to come back, dobe?" he said, his eyes turn into ones of mocking.

"No," the blonde said, softly.

"Then why the fuck are you here, then?"

"I'm waiting on Gaara."

As soon as the blonde uttered those words, there was an instant silence from the others as they heard the Uchiha snarl in an animalistic way.

"You little fucking SLUT!" the raven roared, his eyes flashing dangerously, as he struck the smaller teen.

The Uchiha prepared to strike the blonde again, a growl sounded from behind the crowd as the Subaku emerged.

"Touch him again, Uchiha, and you'll need a doctor when I'm done with you!" the redhead snarled through clenched teeth.

Pushing the Uchiha aside, the redhead made his way over to the blonde and offered him his hand, which the smaller teen gratefully took, causing an uproar.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Subaku?" the raven roared.

"Doing what you couldn't, Uchiha and actually loving him. You had your chance and you blew it. Well actually, you just didn't blow it, you shredded it into teeny tiny pieces and pounded it into dust. He doesn't want you back. To let you in on a little secret, he didn't want you in the first place, he wanted me from the very beginning. The only reason that he went out with your retarded ass is because he wanted my attention and probally thought that he could get it if he hung around with you. But I bet that once he saw in you what I saw, he decided that it wasn't worth it. Come to think of it, you'd probally wouldn't have caught my attention that you were doing him wrong if you hadn't let your ego get the best of you and decided to publicly humiliate him. If you had just dumped him in private, you wouldn't be in this mess."

It was silent for a minute.

"You're a fucking liar!" Sasuke roared, swinging at the redhead, "I loved him and you stole him from me! He never wanted you!"

"Okay, since you're so convinced that I'm wrong, let's hear what Naruto thinks."

Turning to the blonde, the Subaku said softly, "Naru, tell this bastard what you told me yesterday, when I drove you home."

The small teen took a deep breath and said, "it's true, I never really loved you. I just did it because I knew that it would get me closer to the man that I truly loved, but seemed impossible to have. I love Gaara and I've always had a crush on him, from the first day I came to this school. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to play you like I did, but I didn't know how else to get his attention."

When he heard those words, the Uchiha lunged for the smaller boy, only to be pushed away from him by the redhead.

"I'm warning you, Uchiha. Touch him and you're dead!"

Sasuske spat in the redhead's face.

"Screw you! This is all your fault! I've seen the way you've made passes at him when he was still with me, you bitch! Well you know what, you can have that whore because you two belong together!"

That's when Gaara lost all control and sent a punch crashing into the raven's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Before he could recover, Gaara sent another bone shattering punch to the raven's face, before picking the teen up by his hair.

"Don't you EVER call Naru a whore, you slutty ass bastard! ESPECIALLY when the reason that we broke up is because you were letting a senior that you didn't even know fuck your little ass! I was faithful to you and you not only verbally abused me, but you cheated on me! So, don't even let that BULLSHIT pass through your mouth!"

With one final punch, the redhead turned to the frightened blonde, and said, "you ready to go, Naru?"

The trembling teen nodded and with one final look at the bleeding Uchiha, took the Subaku's hand and went into the building.

000

**So the truth finally comes out! And Sasuke really didn't take that too well, but oh well, but Naru finally got the boy he was after for so long, so YAY!**

**Anyway the next chapter, Naru is going to meet Gaara's crazy siblings, **Shudders** so stay tuned!**

**And as always, R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**Warning(s): Yaoi and Bad Language**

**As always, I do not own Naruto.**

000

When the pair walked into the school building, the cheerleaders' eyes were on the Subaku.

In particular, there was one cheerleader, Yakamaka Ino, who was in love with the redhaired hottie, gave the blonde that was currently on the Sabaku's arm, a dirty look.

However, Ino dropped her gaze when the redhead gave her a death glare, before walking on.

"Where are we going, Gaara-san?" the scared blonde whispered, not daring to speak louder.

"We're going to meet Neji and Shino."

As they passed the second floor, Gaara quickened his pace, in fear that they would be met by his siblings, and he was not ready to deal with their drama yet, at least not this early in the morning.

The smaller teen sensed Gaara's fear and apprehension, but was too afraid of what might happened if he spoke up, so he just kept it to himself.

At last, they arrived at their location and the redhaired teen released his grip on the blonde.

Neji, Shino, and surprisingly, their other friend, Shikamaru all looked up as they heard their red haired friend approach.

"Is that Naruto?" Shiamaru said, looking up at the gasp that the other two emitted.

"Hi," the blonde said, stepping from his spot behind the Subaku.

"So Gaara, you've decided to make him your boy toy? Is that because you hate the Uchiha 'that' much?" Neji mused raising a slender eyebrow, empathizing the world that, when Gaara took the smaller teen's hand.

"Yes, but more because Naru deserves better than that scum! Besides, he already told me he loved me in the first place, so I see no reason why we can't see where this goes."

"Yeah, but aren't you afraid of what Sasuke might do to Naru when you're not around?" Shino asked, "I mean, you and Naru aren't in some of the same classes, but the Uchiha is."

The mention of this fact made the blonde noticeably shiver, which cause the Subaku to glare at the Aburame for even mentioning the raven's name.

"Don't mention that bastard's name in my presence and he won't touch what's mine because I already warned him that if he does, I will make sure that he never sees the sun again. If he's stupid enough to try me, then he deserves what he gets."

They all nodded and then Shikamaru said to the blonde, "Welcome to the squad, Naru. It probally won't be for long, though."

"Huh?" the blonde said, with a confused look on his face, "why's that?"

"You really don't know/ Now that you're the Subaku's boyfriend, you get to meet this crazy bastard's even crazier siblings. I mean his lovely older brother and sister," the brunette said, while dodging the book that Gaara had just chucked at his head.

"Don't worry," the redhead said, trying to soothe the panicked look that had just appeared on Naruto's face, "it's not as bad as those idiots make it out to be. You'll be fine, trust me."

Just then, the warning bell rang, signaling them to get to first period.

"I'll meet you at your locker at lunch. Let us know if anyone gives you any trouble, kay?

"Okay. I'll see you later."

000

When he walked in the class, all he received were dirty looks from all of the girls.

The blonde gulped and sat down next Sakura, who looked up.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" said teen asked warily.

"Is it true? Are you really going out with Gaara now? I heard the rumor on the way to class that he almost killed Sasuke because the Uchiha tried to beat you up."

Just then, said raven came into the room.

Tenten, one of Sasuke's fangirls, rushed over and said, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Hn," came the reply as the raven's eyes once again met azure.

The blonde shrank in his seat, next to Sakura as the raven's expression went from one of rage to completely unreadable.

Then, he let Tenten lead him to the back of the class, but not before giving Naruto a dirty look.

"Yeah," the blonde said softly to the pinkette, "it's true. Gaara was so happy when I told him that I told him the truth and told him that I've always loved him. That I've had a crush on him since the first day of jhnschool."

"Oh, that's great!" Sakura whispered excitedly.

Before she could say anything else, the teacher walked in and the class began.

000

When the bell rang for lunch, Naruto walked out of his class, nervous to be seen without the pinkette or his new boyfriend, in the sea of upperclassmen.

He made to the lockers, where the Subaku was waiting, with his gang, and smiled and quickened his pace over to the redhead, who smiled as he turned to face him.

"Hey, Naru," the redhead said, softly.

"Naru, did anyone bother you?" Neji asked.

"Not really, well besides the dirty looks and snide remarks, but I'm used to it by now; that's all I got from the girls when I was with him," the blonde said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go get some lunch," Shino said.

As they headed towards the cafeteria, Shikamaru asked the redhead, "Yo Gaara?"

Said redhead turned his head in acknowledgement.

"If you go in there, with Naruto… Well aren't your crazy ass siblings in there as well? Do you really want to explain this to them right now?"

The blonde asked timidly, "but Gaara-san, won't they already know?"

"Probably, but even as bipolar as they are, even they have the decency to hold their tongue. They most likely bombard me with questions when I get home, though."

Then he turned to the smaller teen.

"Naru, I want you to go ahead of me into the cafeteria. Until I explain this to my brother and sister, I don't want to make a bad situation worse. Just get your food and go sit at the table where you usually sit with Sakura and I'll get my lunch and join you in a little bit."

The nervous teen nodded.

Sensing his uneasiness, Neji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Naru. We'll be right behind you. We won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

Feeling a little more relaxed, the blonde nodded and went into the cafeteria and got his lunch.

As he passed a table, on his way to his table where Sakura sat waiting for her friend, Naruto noticed two upperclassmen staring at him.

One was a blonde girl and the other was a red haired boy, and they both were staring at him with a curious expression on their faces.

He met their gazes for a mere second as he passed and an odd feeling hit him, almost like an electric shock.

Naruto shuddered and kept moving to his table, where his pink haired friend was waiting.

000

A moment later, Gaara entered the cafeteria and got his food.

Naruto and Sakura watched, with curiosity as the blonde girl approached Gaara and struck up a conversation with the redhead.

As Gaara passed the table, the blonde girl motioned the boy that had been staring at Naruto, to get up and follow them and then it struck Naruto that these two must be the Subaku's siblings.

That hunch was made stronger when Naruto looked across the table to see that Neji and Shikamaru were both smirking.

The redhead's voice came from behind him

"Naru."

"**Damn, his voice is too sinfully sweet. It gives me that same weird feeling that I get when I'm playing with myself. Funny."**

"Naru," Gaara said again, a little more louder, which brought the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" the smaller said, blushing a little at his prior thoughts.

"**Shit, he looks so sexy like that! If only no one was around… oh damn."**

The redhead cleared his throat to bring him back to reality and said, "Naru, this is my older brother, Kankuro and our older sister, Temari."

"Hi," Naruto said, sheepishly, "I'm Naruto, uh, but everyone that I know calls me Naru."

"Hi, Naru," Temari said, "nice to meet you."

Kankuro nodded and then with a wink to Gaara, he went back to his table, to eat his lunch.

Temari looked like she wanted to ask the smaller blonde something, but then decided against it.

She turned to her little brother, and said, "I guess I'll see you at home. See you later, Naru."

And after saying goodbye to the rest of gang, she too returned to the table, with her brother.

000

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been juggling between preparing to leave for college in 10 days, so be paitent with me, because the next chapter might be a little late.**

**Well, we'll be seeing more of Kankuro and Temari in the next chapter. And also a person from Naruto's past will come back in chapter(s) to come.**

**Stay tuned and as always R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update. I really am, I been rewriting the chapter because I lost the USB that it was saved on and then my laptop had a meltdown, erasing the backup that I had saved. I love you all and I thank you for all of the reviews.**

**Warning(s): Yaoi and Bad Language**

**Disclaimer: I, as always do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters**

**But if I did…**

**(Evil music plays and dark clouds form)**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

000

After his siblings left, the redhead looked down at the blonde, who look distractedly, out the window.

"Naru?" he asked concerned, "are you alright?"

The blonde nodded, then said in low voice that only the Subaku could hear, "can we go somewhere private so we can talk?"

The Subaku nodded and then said to the rest of the gang, "Guys, Naru and I will see you later. I want to talk to him alone, you know, prepare him before I take him home to the wolves, cause you know that they're different people when they're at school."

The boys at the table, who knew what the redhead was talking about, merely nodded and waved as the pair walked out of the cafeteria.

000

Once out of sight, the taller redhead turned to the blonde.

"Did you have a place in mind that you wanted to go to talk?"

The smaller teen nodded.

"The garden on campus," the blonde said, headed through the side doors of the school, that led onto the grounds of the garden that no student dared venture into.

When the Subaku raised a delicate eyebrow, the smaller teen elaborated.

"I always come out here to eat my lunch, when the kids start to get to me. It's peaceful and quiet, since none of the kids ever like it here. But I do; it's beautiful how the different flowers pop up in a radiance of colour, it makes my world bright, even if it's for just a short little while."

As the blonde talked, the redhead watched the small teen dance around the large oak tree with awe.

"What do you mean 'if only for a short little while'? Surely, your life is happy once you leave this hellhole, isn't it?" the Subaku inquired curiously, wondering if what the saying really meant what he thought it meant.

"No, my world is always dark, even when I leave school. Even thought my brother takes care of me, it's not like he's ever home when I get there. He always gets home late from his job. They make him work crazy hours, with the recent rapes around the tri-state area."

At the questioning gaze the Subaku gave the smaller teen, he sighed and continued.

"My brother Jin, he's the head detective of the CSI unit and his team is the best in the state, so naturally, they'd call him in to do this big case. But it gets lonely because there's no one there when I get home and that's why I don't go home right away. It's because I don't like to be alone, because when I'm alone, I start to think about my past, and that's something that I rather not think about."

The redhead wanted to comfort the smaller teen, to tell him that it would be alright, but he didn't feel that he had the right to, especially when he had no idea what Naruto was running from in his past to begin with.

Pushing those thoughts aside, the redhead said, "Naru, come here."

The blonde obeyed and the Subaku encircled his arms around the blonde.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I need to know something."

"What is…"

The redhead's words were cut off by a pair of lips that crashed into his.

After his shock wore off, the Subaku's lips begin to move, just as passionately, with the smaller teen's.

Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces and the Subaku nipped and sucked on Naruto's lower lip, begging for enterance.

The blonde complied and moaned into the kiss as the redhead's tongue entered, sucking and licking every inch of his mouth.

When he heard him moan, Gaara could feel his pants getting tighter as he let his hands wander down the blonde's body to his firm ass.

They finally broke apart, both needing air.

When he finally caught his breath, Gaara asked, "What did you want to ask me?"

"I already did. I needed to know that you actually loved me and wasn't just using me. But that kiss told me all that I needed to know, and now I know that you do."

"You could of just asked, but hey, I'm not complaining to your methods either. In fact, I wouldn't mind it if you did that more often," Gaara said.

Naruto laughed and nooded.

Gaara then leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear, in a husky voice that made shivers run down the blonde's spine, "but in the process of doing that, you've gone and gotten me all hard."

Naruto couldn't help but moan when he looked into the Subaku's eyes and saw the same lust that he knew must be reflecting out of his own.

"Did you want to skip last period and go do something… else? I mean they won't really miss us in gym class, will they?" the redhead said, a devilish smile on his face.

"I guess. I mean, today's dodgeball day, and all the kids do is hit me with the ball, even when I'm already out."

"Great. Let's go."

The couple headed out to the student parking lot, through the side door in the garden, that Naruto used to come through, to get home.

The pair slipped into the red convertible's plush leather seats and the redhead started the engine.

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice the figure staring at them from the shadows of the bushes as they drove out of the student parking lot.

000

The figure stared at the small blonde, as he passed the spot where he was crouched in the bushes, and smirked.

"**We've been playing hide and seek for years, my little blonde kitsune. Now, there's nowhere you can run to get away from me. This is going to be fun."**

000

**Ooh, this is getting good, don't you think? In the next chapter or two, you'll find out who this mystery figure is. Until then, stay tuned.**

**Again, SO SORRY that I haven't updated. I know you think that I've probally forgotten about you all, but I haven't. it's just been really hectic between my laptop going on the fritz and moving into my dorm on campus. So, please be patient with me and please don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to another chapter of Love Blossoms! Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, my lovely fans.**

**Warning(s): Yaoi and Bad Language,**

**Disclamer: Don't know why I have to do this EVERY stinking chapter, but alas I must.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. *Pouts***

000

As they rode out of the parking lot, Naruto thought he saw something flash crimson as they passed the bushes, and turned back to see nothing.

Gaara noticed the kitsune staring at the bushes, and asked, "Naru? What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head as he thought to himself, **"maybe I'm just seeing things."**

Then to Gaara, he said, "It's nothing. I just thought I saw something shiny on the ground."

The redhead laughed and kept driving.

They arrived at the park and the Subaku kissed the smaller boy softly, but passionately, then with more force, biting and sucking on his lower lip, begging for entrance.

The blonde complied and found he was losing his sanity fast as he straddled the redhead's lap.

As Gaara's hand slipped under the waistband of the blonde's shorts, to grip his firm ass, Naruto whimpered and tried to pull away, which did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

"Naru? What's wrong?"

In a voice barely above a whisper, the blonde said, "Please don't, Gaara. I thought I'd be okay, that I gotten over it, but I'm just not ready."

Alarmed, the redhead tentatively reached out and stroked the kitsune's face, in an effort to calm the almost crying blonde.

"Naru, I'm sorry. Is it something I did?"

"No, it's not you," Naruto said, turning away from the piercing gaze that the Subaku's teal eyes were giving him.

"Did you still wanna go back to my house?"

"Yeah. But I can't stay long. I-"

He stopped talking when he heard the notes from Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On, being blasted from his IPhone.

When he hung up the phone, the redhead could tell that whoever he was just talking to had made him upset.

"Who was that?"

"It was my Jin. He's coming home early. In about an hour."

"Okay."

Gaara could tell that the blonde was hiding something, and decided that he would ask when they were alone again because they had just exited the ramp and were on the street that led to his large Victorian-style house.

000

**I know you're wondering, just what is going on with little favourite Kitsune? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. I'm sorry that this isn't longer, but this was the only possible place to stop it at because the next stopping place wouldn't be for 5 more pages. I promise though, the next chapter will be long. As always, R&R!**


	8. Just Wondering

**Hey Peeps, I was wondering something. I was wondering if you think that I should stop writing the story? I mean because I'm soo busy with school and craptons of homework. And the last thing that I want to do to my lovely fans is to keep you waiting for an extensive amount of time. So let me know what you think I should do. As always, much love to all.**

**Hiei's Queen03**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! You all have been so loyal to me, so I'm giving you what you want! Another chapter of Love Blossoms!**

**As always, I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did. *Pouts***

000

As Gaara pulled into the long driveway, he saw a teal Mercedes coming down the street and smiled.

"**Perfect,"** the redhead thought as the car pulled into the driveway in the spot next to Gaara.

The Subaku let his siblings get out and go into the house before he undid his seatbelt.

As he reached for his door handle, he looked at the blonde next and saw the anxiousness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Naru?"

"I guess I'm just… nervous. I mean, I know all the rumours are probably not true, but…"

When the blonde trailed off at the end, Gaara thought he knew what the problem was and chuckled.

"Naru, I know my siblings seem intimidating and the rumours probably don't help, but they're really aren't that mean. Come on, you'll see."

As he said the last part, he kissed the smaller boy's lips, a peck, but it sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Okay."

And the redhead got out of the car, and came around and opened the door for the blonde, taking his hand as they made their way up the stairs to the house.

As they entered, the blonde's mouth dropped open.

"**This house is HUGE!" **Naruto thought as he looked around.

He went into the living room and gasped.

He heard a chuckle when he said, "I didn't know they made TVs THIS big!"

He whirled around to see Gaara's sister, Temari, trying not burst into a fit of giggles.

"Big, isn't it?" came Gaara's brother, Kankuro, from behind him.

"Wow! Your house is awesomely ginormous!"

At that point, Gaara, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up.

"So, what do you think?"

This was directed to his siblings.

"I like him. He's hilarious!"

"Yeah, Gaara," Temari said, "I think you made a good choice in him."

"Hey Naru?" Kankuro asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna check out the game room?"

At this, the blonde's azure eyes widened.

"A game room!" he said, "awesome!"

"Naru, don't forget about your brother."

For a second, a look of pure sadness passed over the blonde's face before it went blank.

"Okay. I'll be up in ten minutes. If I'm not, come get me."

The corners of the redhead's mouth twitched up in a smile as he nodded and watched the blonde disappeared.

Temari, who noticed the change in her brother's mood when he saw Naru's face when he mentioned his brother, came to his side.

"Gaara? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Temari, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen."

"Him or his brother?"

"I don't know."

000

True to his word, Naruto reappeared in the living room, laughing with Kankuro, ten minutes later.

"Your game room is awesome! Next time I'm gonna beat you for sure!" the blonde said, laughing.

"Don't count on it! I rule at that game!"

"We'll see."

"You ready?" the redhead asked.

The kitsune was about to answer when his phone rang.

He slid the answer button and put it up to his ear.

The siblings could tell he was getting more and more upset as the call went on.

When he hung up the phone, the blonde was in tears.

"Naru? Who was that?" Gaara demanded, wanting to know who the prick that had made his kitsune cry was.

The blonde shook his head.

"Gaara, I need to go."

Gaara nodded and as they were headed out the door, Gaara turned back and mouthed to his siblings, "I let you know when I get back."

They both nodded as the door closed.

000

As Gaara strapped the blonde into the car, he looked at his boyfriend and began to wonder just what was going on.

As he started the car, Gaara didn't talk for a while, deciding to let the blonde collect his thoughts.

After a while, he just simply said, "Naru?"

Said blonde, who had his head down, jerk his head up at the sound of the Subaku's voice.

"Naru. What's wrong? Who's got you so upset?"

"It's someone that I thought I never hear from again. He hurt me so bad. When I could finally be brave enough to tell Jin, he got so angry at the bastard. He told him if he ever came near me again, he'd kill him."

"Why? What did he do?"

At that, the blonde shook his head; it was clear to the redhead that talking about that person scared the kitsune.

It was quiet for a while as they drove.

And all too soon, for Naruto's liking, they were parking in his driveway.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door, foxie?"

Naruto, who was too scared to speak, nearly nodded.

The redhead got out, came around to the other side, opened the door for the blonde, and took his hand as they walked up to the door.

Naruto pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

As they walked in, the blonde called out, "Jin, are you home?"

A silky voice floated in from the kitchen.

"In here, Naru!"

They hurried into the kitchen, where a tall man sat at the table.

He had red hair, not as vibrant as Gaara's though, and golden eyes, but apart from those features, looked just like his younger brother.

He looked up in surprise, when Gaara walked into the kitchen.

"Who's this?" he asked, a curious look taking over his features.

"This is Gaara. He's my boyfriend."

The curious look on Jin's face turned to one of confusion.

"Wait, I thought you were with Sasuke?"

When the name was mentioned, Naruto could feel Gaara's form tense up beside him.

"Sasuke dumped me."

"Well, you sure recover fast," Jin said, smiling.

He gave the Subaku one last look before looking down at his work.

"Whatcha working on, Jin?"

"Another boy got killed early this morning. Naruto, I want you to be careful. These murders I'm working on, whoever's doing it is targeting teenage boys and the murders are getting closer to town."

The blonde gulped but nodded.

The kitsune was about to say something else when he was interrupted when his stomach made a rather loud growl.

They all laughed and Jin said, "I thought you'd be hungry when you got back, so I picked us up some Chinese food. It's in the fridge."

When the blonde disappeared into the kitchen, Jin turned to the redhead.

"What made you want my brother?"

"I saw how bad the Uchiha was treating him and I feel I can make him happy, although, he's been scared all afternoon. It happened right after he got a phone call from someone. He wouldn't tell me who, but just said that you knew him and didn't like him too much."

At this, the older redhead's features hardened as he realized who Gaara was referring to.

"**I swear to God if Kisame came anywhere near my little brother, I will personally send him on a one-way ticket to hell!"**

His features softened however, when he saw his younger brother come back into the kitchen, toting a bag.

"Jin, is this it?"

Said redhead gave a curt nod and the kitsune put the bag on the table and proceeded to take the contents out of the bag.

"Yay! You got me Miso Pork!"

At that, Jin laughed but then became serious again.

It was so easy to please his brother.

"Naru?"

"Huh?" the blonde said, in between mouthfuls of noodles.

"I heard you got a phone call from Kisame today. What did he want?"

At this, azure eyes went wide and the chopsticks that were previously in his hand, fell with a clatter into the bowl.

"It was nothing," the kitsune muttered, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

"Naru. Don't play games. This is serious. Why did that asshole call you!"

"He called to taunt me! He said he was watching me! He told me not to do anything stupid! Is that what you wanted to hear, Jin?!"

Gaara, who had been silent, was shocked; he had never seen Naruto lose control like that.

"**This Kisame person must really scare him."**

"Naruto, why didn't you call me as soon as he called you?" Jin demanded.

The younger blonde shrugged.

"I went into shock, I guess."

"Naru," the older Uzumaki said, running his hand through his silky locks, "you can't be doing things like that. He's dangerous, Naruto. And you know as well as I do, that he'll do anything to get revenge. You need to stay away from him."

"Don't you think I know that already?"

With that, the kitsune left the kitchen.

Jin, who had almost forgotten that Gaara was even in the room jumped when the Subaku spoke up.

"Why does this Kisame person scare Naru so much?"

"Kisame used to work for my dad before my parents were killed in a car crash. Before he died, my dad had his suspicions about Kisame. By that time, I was a rookie, just out of college and he asked me to see if I could dig up anything on him. And to make sure that I could do that, without rousing his suspicion, my father let him live with us for a while. That was a huge mistake."

When he paused, Gaara asked, "why? What happened?"

"Because letting him live with us just didn't give us ammo on him, but I didn't like the fact that the bastard was living near my little brother. When he first came through the door, my brother was coming from the kitchen. My mother had just came back with him from school. He look at my brother and it was only for a minute, but I didn't like the look he gave Naru. It gave me chills and I should have listened to that little gut feeling, but I didn't and my brother paid the price because of it…"

The redhead's golden eyes became filled with sadness and regret as he trailed off.

He looked towards the stairs, which the blonde had stormed up to his room and then turned to the younger redhead before him.

"Your brother means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he means a lot to me. I hate that I can't spend more time with him. I know that he understands that I can't do as much as I would like with him because of this case, but I sense he still feels abandoned and that's what I hate."

Gaara nodded.

"I can sense that you care a lot about my brother," the older redhead mused, "I'm glad he finally found someone that cares about him."

At Gaara's curious expression, Jin continued.

"My brother never has really seen himself in a very good light. And so he dates boys that see what he sees in himself."

They fell silent when the blonde came back down.

"I'm sorry I kept you so late, Gaara," he said, as Gaara got up.

"It's alright."

Jin smiled as he watched his little brother walk the redhead to the door.

"I'll stop by and pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

Naru nodded and smiled as Gaara leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was quick but passionate, and licked the blonde's bottom lip sensually before pulling away, which left the blonde pouting.

"I'll give a little bit more of a kiss in the morning, when your brother isn't looking at us," the Subaku whispered into the kitsune's ear, making him shiver.

He then waved and moved to his car.

Naruto sighed before walking back into the house.

"Naru, I'm glad you've finally found someone who thinks you're worth it."

Said boy nodded and smiled for minute.

Then the smile disappeared.

"I'm gotta go start on my homework."

"Naru, at some point, we have to talk."

The blonde teen nodded before heading upstairs.

Jin sighed as he watched his baby brother retreat up to his room.

It broke his heart that his brother was going through this kind of hurt again.

He then glanced at the file on the table.

It was the case file for the murders that had been plaguing the tri-state area.

The killer had been targeting teenage boys. They had come from all different backgrounds and that had made the case very difficult. However, now that he thought about it, one thing about all of the boys stood out to him: They all were blondes and had blue eyes or somewhat close to the shade of blue.

And that one fact made him paranoid as the murders were getting closer to the town. It scared him because of the simple fact that his baby brother fit that description to a point and if he was the killer's next victim, he didn't he could handle even thinking about what he would do then.

000

Up in his room, Naruto had his book out to start his homework, but his mind was somewhere else.

He was scared of the shark-like man, because of a single thing that Kisame had said the night the secrets started to unravel.

He had made it clear that he could kill him, torture him slowly before he did it.

And Naruto was certain he would stay true to his word and that scared him more than the fact that the man had raped him.

And while he had awakened, developed and harnessed the power of Kyuubi, the demon fox spirit that he had gotten the day he was born and considered the fox a gift and a curse, he didn't know whether he could be brave enough to defend himself if it came to that.

So yes, he was afraid, but he also knew that he had made an ally in Gaara and that hoped that no matter how things turned out in the end, that it would stay that way.

000

**Well, I wonder what will happen next. **

**In the next couple of chapters, Gaara will find out more about Naruto's past.**

**Also, the murderer will reveal himself and it might surprise you who it is, maybe. However, I'm still working on that.**

**Again, thank you to all my loyal fans for your overwhelming support and as I figure this whole college thing out, the chapters will come more faster, but I still will try to get the next chapter to quickly, but no guarantees, so be patient, please.**

**Luv u guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**Chibi Gaara: Can I have a cookie?"**

**If you do the Disclaimer.**

**Chibi Gaara: Okay. Hiei's Queen03 does not own Naruto, but she does own Jin though. And they didn't say anything about me! **

****looks at me with puppy dog look.****

**Chibi Gaara: Can I have a cookie now?**

**Takes out one small snickerdoodle and gives it to Chibi Gaara and takes out a huge snickerdoodle for herself.**

**Chibi Gaara pouts.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

000

Naruto woke up with a headache the next morning to the blaring of the alarm clock.

"**Whyyy do I have to get up?" **the blonde inwardly groaned.

A voice that he recognized as Kyuuibi's resonated inside his head.

**/Because it's a school day and because Gaara's coming to pick you up and you wouldn't want to blow him off, now would you?/**

**::I hate when you're right, you stupid fox, but you do have a valid point there. I don't want Gaara to think I'm being flaky, especially after last night.::**

With that, the blonde stumbled to the shower, and got dressed and came downstairs, and into the kitchen, where he was surprised to find Jin.

"Hey Naru," he said, as the blonde grabbed an apple.

"What are you still doing here, Jin? I thought you'd be at work already."

"No, I need a break from the office, so I decided to work from home today. I told the crew to call me if anything came up. Naruto, be careful walking to school today. I know you can be a bit of a space case sometimes, but I need you to be aware for your own safety."

The blonde made a face at the older man for the first comment but then said, "Jin, I'm not walking to school today. I thought I'd told you."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, well Gaara was going to come pick me up. He didn't want me walking to school by myself."

"When was this decision made?"

"After school yesterday. When we were headed to his house."

At the redhead's curious look, the younger boy continued.

"It's because of Sasuke. I didn't tell you, but Sasuke broke up with me, well humiliated me really, in front of the whole cafeteria. That's what made Gaara take an interest in me. He also did it to protect me, because Sasuke was once his boyfriend, and Gaara went through the same shit with Sasuke, so he doesn't want me to walk to school by myself, because he doesn't want Sasuke to try to jump me or something like that."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're with someone who loves you for who you are. But Naru, I still want you to be careful, okay?"

He nodded and Jin smiled and ruffled his little brother's spiky blonde locks, just as a horn honked from outside.

"Gotta go! See you afterschool?"

"We'll see, but I'll call you if anything comes up."

"'Kay!" the blonde called back, before he closed the front door, after making sure he had his keys.

000

The redhead behind the wheel smiled as the smaller boy got in.

"Hey, Naru," the Subaku said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss, when he noticed that Jin's car was still in the driveway, "your brother sick or something?"

"No, he decided to work from home today, so I'll wait for that kiss you promised last night."

The Subaku chuckled to himself before pulling off.

When they got to school, Naruto noticed that the redhead did not park in his usual spot, but rather a spot farther from where his sibling's car was.

"Gaara, why did-"

His question was cut short by a pair of velvet lips crashing into his.

The kitsune instantly dissolved into the kiss, entangling his hands in red locks and moaning as Gaara's hands moved sensually down his body to his waist.

Gaara took advantage of the moan to dip his tongue into the smaller's mouth, which increased the moaning.

When they broke apart, both needing air, Naruto breathed, "damn Gaara, mmm."

The redhead smirked.

"You like that? Did you want some more. We've got an hour before first bell rings."

The blonde in response, licked Gaara's bottom lip.

"What? Should I let you have your way with me?" the kitsune teased.

Gaara's smirk turned devious.

"Well, that's one option."

"As much as I would love to stay here and let you, I have to finish my math homework that I didn't complete last night."

"How bout I give you an after-school session?" the Subaku said, huskily in the kitsune's ear, causing shivers to run up and down his spine and he couldn't help the moan that escaped.

"That sounds sinfully delicious."

"Alright."

And with that, Gaara helped him out of the car and they walked hand in hand into the building.

No one bothered them as they entered the building but as they passed by the school's greenhouse, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

Gaara, who noticed, look to see why his little fox had stopped walking.

He looked to see that the kitsune had started to walk towards the woods surrounding the school.

"Naruto! Where are you going?"

Naruto ignored him.

**/Kit, I have a very bad feeling about that scent./**

**::I know. It's coming from the woods.::**

All of a sudden, Naruto saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Standing, with his back to the blonde, was a tall man with burnt orange hair.

When the orange haired man heard footsteps behind him, he turned.

"Sasori!"

"My, my! Look what the cat dragged in. Naruto Uzumaki! How's Jin?"

He smirked at the growl that escaped from the kitsune's throat.

By then, Gaara had caught up with him.

"Naru? Why the hell did you take off like-"

The Subaku trailed off when he saw the other man.

"Who this, Naruto?"

The blonde looked ready to kill as he stepped ahead of his redheaded lover.

"He doesn't concern you, Sasori," he snarled, "what the fuck are you doing here? Did Kisame send you?"

"No, I came here of my own free will. Though I must say, Kisame would not be happy to know that his little kitsune's whoring around with other men," the man teased, wagging his finger like the blonde was a naughty schoolboy.

At this, Gaara felt a kind of rage bubble up inside him.

"**Who the fuck does this Kisame bitch think he is!?"**

The Subaku was awakened out of his thoughts when he heard a scream.

"Who was that?"

"Naruto, Just know, I'm just a simple messenger. Kisame told me to tell you that he will make you his forever. Very, very soon. I'll see you around, slut."

And with that, he disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, Naruto forced his mind to go numb as the tears started to spill.

He could feel Gaara's embrace, but he couldn't feel any warmth, even though he knew the embrace was a loving one and that it was at least 80 degrees outside.

"Naru, it's gonna be okay," Gaara whispered in the blonde's ear, not knowing what else to say.

"No, Gaara," said teen responded in a sad voice, "it's never gonna be okay."

000

Jin was at his desk checking his email when his cell phone rang.

As he picked the phone up and saw his second in command's name on the screen, he instantly had a bad feeling.

"Boss,' Suigetsu said, not even waiting for Jin to speak up, "we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Another boy has been found. We're on our way to the crime scene, and you're not going to like where it is."

As he asked the question, he felt his heart start to race.

"Where is it?"

"In the woods near Konoha High."

Jin felt his blood run cold at this answer, as his brother's face popped into his mind.

"I'm on my way."

As Jin got into his car, and raced to the scene, a single thought ran through his head.

"**Dear God, please don't let it be Naruto. I don't think I could live with myself if I lost the only reason why I do this job."**

000

**Well, I wonder what Jin will find when he arrives. **

**Please R&R! I love all of your reviews. Luv u guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the favs and the reviews! U guys are the greatest!**

**Warning: Bad language alert.**

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own Jin. XD**

**Just a head's up, you will see some of the chapter from different POV's. I'll try to announce so you guys don't get confused. **

000

**Jin's P.O.V.**

When I arrived on the scene, my second-in-command walked over.

The albino veteran, who probably knew what was on my mind, spoke up right away.

"It's not your brother, boss. It's another boy from the school, though."

At this, I released the breath that I hadn't realize I'd been holding and nodded.

"But we found your brother and one of his friends nearby. The poor kid is really shaken up, Jin. You'd better go."

I nodded and after giving Suigetsu his orders, headed off in the direction that he had pointed in.

About 100 yards away, I could see the head of my interrogation squad, Itachi, speaking with Karin, and I quickened my pace, for the person that I saw next to them.

There was my baby brother, in a state of hysteria and shock.

On either side of the blonde, was Gaara and Neji, who worked in ballistics with Karin, trying to soothe him.

Upon my approach, all three looked up.

"I've got it from here, Neji. Did you or Karin search the area for the weapon?"

"Yeah, we didn't find one. Perp used some sort of blade, actually two different blades, we think. At least one of the many slash wounds came from a blade. The others, though, looked like what we've found on the other victims."

"I expected as much," I said, dismissing the dark haired man, who promptly headed over to where Karin was.

Turning back to my brother, I said, "are you okay, Naru? Why are you here? Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"We were headed to first period," Gaara said, as the blonde was too shaken up to speak, "Then, for some reason, he headed towards the forest. I kept calling him, but he ignored me and then he broke into a full run into the forest. When I caught up with him, he was with someone, and he looked like he was about to kill him-"

I cut him off and turned to my brother.

"Naruto," I said, gently, placing his hand on my brother's shoulder, "who was it? Was it Kisame?"

In almost a whispered, he said, "no, it was Sasori."

At this, my jaw hardened.

"What did Sasori want? Why did you go into the forest, Naru?"

"It was because Kyuubi sensed that something was very wrong. When I reached the place where the scent was strongest, I found him. His back was turned, and he was talking to someone. He hung up when he heard me. He was looking for me, it seems. Kisame wanted him to tell me that he would come for me very soon."

When I saw a shudder emit from the smaller boy as he said that, I flat out growled.

At the same time, a thought occurred to me.

"**Naruto said that before Sasori noticed that he was there, he was talking to someone. I wonder if who he could be talking to was Kisame. Or perhaps our killer?"**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see Konan, who was my DNA specialist, behind me.

"What?"

"Kakuzu's ready to transport the body back to the lab. I will go back with him and start the autopsy. We're just awaiting your orders, Boss."

I nodded curtly.

"That's fine, go ahead. Have you started to comb the crime scene for possible clues?"

"Juugo's doing that as we speak."

"Very well."

As they lifted the victim to put him in the body bag, Naruto gasped.

"Deidara," he said in a horrified whisper.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Naru? You know him?"

"Yeah, that's Deidara. He was in our grade. We had some classes together. Oh my god…"

With that, the blonde fell to his knees.

As I looked at him, I knew that I was probably sharing the same thought that was running through his mind.

"**That could have been me."**

000

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

After Jin informed the principal of the school of what happened, he asked me if I wanted to go home.

Too shaken up to even answer, I just simply nodded my head.

As I got into the car, I vaguely remember Jin asking Gaara if his mother would mind him tagging along.

I saw Gaara's lips moving but it was like there was cotton in my ears; I couldn't hear anything going on around me.

As he got in, Gaara looked at me with concern very visible in his expression.

There was a feeling coming over me, like a paralysis, and the more I tried to fight it, the more pain I felt, and I finally gave into the nothingness.

000

**Normal P.O.V.**

The redhead looked behind him to see that the smaller boy next to him had seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Jin," he asked quietly, "what's going on with Naru? This Kisame man seems to scare him out of his mind. You said that he hurt Naru?"

The older man was silent for a few minutes, before he answered.

"After Naruto finally got the courage to tell me what that bastard did to him, he had to get a lot of therapy. It's through that therapy that I learned that Kisame had been molesting and raping him basically from the day he caught sight of my brother to the time he escaped after Naruto finally ratted him out after I found him half-conscious in his room, naked, bloody, and beaten. When he came to, I begged him to tell me who did it to him, and he didn't want to tell me. He was so scared and afraid that if he told me, he thought that I would hate him. He finally told me that he had gotten raped, but he was too frightened to tell me. He finally told me after we came back from the hospital. When he told me that Kisame had done it, I called my second-in-command and put out an alert for every law enforcement personnel to be on the lookout for him. However, we've never found the bastard. And just when Naruto's finally started to heal, that sick excuse for a man has the nerve to rear his ugly head, and reopen all of his wounds. The nerve of that bastard!"

"So basically what you're telling me," the Subaku said, not even bothering to contain the rage in his voice, "is that he raped Naruto and he still has the nerve to contact and treat him like he's some sort of prize!"

At that, Jin turned his head towards the younger redhead in confusion.

"When I caught up to Naruto in the woods, this person, Sasori I think Naru said was his name, was curious to who I was. When Naruto got defensive about me, I think that tipped him off and he told Naru that Kisame would not be happy that HIS kitsune was whoring around with other men!"

Jin didn't fail to catch the same emotion that he was feeling, in Gaara's voice when he emphasized the word 'his'.

"**This boy cares deeply for Naru. My brother picked a good one this time."**

"He won't get his filthy hands on my brother! Not ever again! I will kill that bastard! I don't care what happens to me, I just want my brother to be safe!"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up from my unconsciousness to hear the two men in the front of the car talking angrily.

When I heard my brother utter those words, I wanted to tell him that it would hurt me even more if he got killed protecting me, but found that I was still paralyzed with the pain that had caused me to go under in the first place and could not talk.

**/Kit, we both know that you can't let your brother do that.** **You know** **what you have to do if it were to ever happened./**

**::I know, but I'm just so afraid that if I do, and I release too many tails in the fight, that I won't be able to control myself and that I might end up hurting someone that I don't, like Jin or even Gaara. And that's the last thing that I ever want to happen.::**

**/Kit, I won't go against what you want. I promise that I won't let you hurt anyone other than him. You just have to trust me/**

**::Okay::**

As I came back to reality, I realized that they were looking at me.

Suddenly, I heard Jin's voice in my ear; he was trying to wake me.

"Crash Bandicoot, we're home. Wake up."

When he called me the nickname that he used to when I was younger, that made me laugh as my eyes fluttered open.

I saw him sigh with relief when he saw my eyes.

"Okay, Tinyrillaroo," I shot back, as I got out of the car, tripping over my shoe in the process and fell in the grass, to the laughter of Gaara and Jin.

And we went into the house.

I was scared of what might happen in the near future, because I didn't know what would happen.

But there was one thing that I did know.

I now knew that I needed to tell Jin the whole truth of what happened that night.

000

**I know this was a kind of Jin-oriented chapter, but it's setting up the stage for the final showdown, so just bear with me. **

**Next Chapter, you'll find out just what happened to our favourite blonde kitsune.**

**As always, please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Luv you guys! **

**Thanks so much for your question, TigrezzTail! It makes me soo happy when my fans read my story and have questions.**

**Ur question about what Kyuubi's role is in this story and others will be answered in this chapter!**

**Almost forgot, Warnings and Disclaimers!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Bad language, and scenes of rape (I'll announce when those scenes come up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but do own Jin.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

As we entered the living room, Gaara sat me down on the sofa and sat beside me, and Jin sat on the other side of me, trying to calm me down from the current hysteria that I did not even know I'd entered.

But I couldn't hear his words or even see his face; I just knew that they were there because they were the only thing keeping me from falling to the floor as the rape and the events that led up to that night replayed in my mind.

000 Flashback 000

A young blonde boy burst through the kitchen door, apple in hand.

"Hi Dad! Hi Jin! Guess what! I got an 82 on my math test!"

"That's great, Naru!" the tall blonde man said, smiling.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see the day when the demented math student also known as Crash Bandicoot, would get a B on a math test" said a redhead, a look of mock surprise on his face.

The seven year old boy stuck out his tongue at his older brother.

"Now, now Jin," a red haired woman said stepping out of the kitchen, "stop teasing your brother. He worked hard studying for his test and he earned that B."

She turned to the older blonde to ask about his day and only then did she notice the shark like man next to Jin.

The shark man wasn't looking at her, but instead was looking at the young blonde very weirdly, and the young boy shuddered.

However, he looked away at once when he felt Jin's glare.

"Naru dear," the woman said in a strained voice, "why don't you go start on your homework. I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

With one last look at the man, the blonde nodded and ran upstairs.

As he went up the stairs, the young boy hoped that the man was just here for dinner and would leave soon.

000

At dinner, the kitsune learned that the shark-looking man was named Kisame and that he worked at his father's law firm.

Then, after they had eaten the apple pie that his mother had prepared, the young blonde heard something that would change his life forever.

"Naruto," his father said, "this nice man will be staying with us for a while, okay?"

The young boy nodded, without looking at his father.

For some reason, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach and had to breathe to make sure that he wouldn't throw back up everything that he had just ate.

000

After the young blonde found his stuffed puppy that his elder brother, Jin, had hidden in the closet that morning, he got under the big warm blanket and snuggled the puppy close to his small body.

His mom had gotten the puppy for his birthday a couple of weeks ago, and the young boy loved the way the soft black and brown fur felt against his skin and it helped him go to sleep most nights.

As he rolled over onto his side, he saw Kisame in the doorway, staring at him.

"Are you looking for Jin? He's probably with my father in his study." He said, softly, wishing the man would go away so he could go to sleep.

He didn't answer, but instead walked further into the kitsune's room, and closed the door.

When he did that, the young boy started to panic; he didn't like the way the blue skinned man looked at him or how weird he made him feel.

He was right near the boy's bed now.

"Get away from me, or I'll tell my daddy," the blonde warned.

"Your mommy and daddy won't be happy with you if you tell them that; they'll think you made it all up and then, you'll go to hell for lying. You don't want your mommy and daddy to be mad at you, do you?"

He shook his head and the man smirked.

As the boy was about to scream, the shark-like man covered the blonde's mouth, and bent down and whispered softly in the boy's ear, "If you scream, I will hurt you kid, got it?"

The younger boy nodded, too afraid to see what would happen if he did scream.

Seeing that the little boy had complied, the blue skinned man chuckled darkly and let go of the boy's mouth and moved his hand down to his pajama pants and his hand dipped below the waistband and into the blonde's boxers, causing the blonde to squirm and whimper.

He gripped the young boy's member hard, and hissed, "Hold still, boy!"

He smirked, as he felt the little boy go rigid and said, "That's better."

He continued stroking the little boy's member.

"Be a good boy. Get up, and take off your pajamas."

He whimpered as he did as he was told, feeling the man eyeing his body up and down hungrily.

Then he reached out and touched the young boy's chest, running his hand up and down his sides, and then reached behind and squeezed his butt, making him whimper loudly.

"Please…"

Kisame laughed as he let go of the boy and said, as he walked towards the door, "don't worry, kitten, we'll have lots more fun, I promise."

000 End Flashback 000

I shuddered as my mind went back to the first night I met Kisame, and the horror that went along with that.

As my mind went on to another memory of my tragic past, I heard Jin say to Gaara, "We need to get him to Tsunade now. He's convulsing."

**::Am I. Kyuubi?::**

Her loving motherly voice resounded in my head.

**/Yes kit, you can't feel it because you're so distracted right now, but you are/**

As I felt them pick me up, and the car start, I let my mind slip into the abyss of the next memory of how I finally met Kyuubi on the night that everything went wrong.

000 Flashback 000

The door opened with a bang, causing the person in the room to jump and look up.

When azure eyes met the lighter ones of the blue skinned man, they turned hard as ice.

The thirteen year old blonde had been putting up with Kisame's torture for six years and was determined to end it one way or another.

The blonde decided that he was going to his brother, Jin, who had the resources to put the sick man who had been molesting him for all those years, behind bars, where he belonged.

He watched with curiosity as the shark like man stalked across the room to stand in front of the teen.

"What do you want, Kisame? Why the hell are you in my room?"

"That's not very polite, kitten," Kisame said, smirking.

"Maybe I wasn't trying to be polite. Now, get out, you bastard," the blonde snarled.

That made the shark like man slam the younger's back against the wall, and he smirked as the blonde winced.

"Who do you think you are, you little bitch?" Kisame hissed into his ear, "You think you're so smart, don't you? You think I didn't hear you talking to Jin in the kitchen earlier? I know you would have told him if his cell phone hadn't rung and he hadn't been called to some crime scene. I will kill you before I let you spoil my fun, you hear me?"

"Fuck you!" the blonde hissed with venom.

"On the contrary, my little kitten, I think you've got it confused. You're not gonna fuck me, I'm gonna fuck you," Kisame said, coming closer, which caused the blonde's eyes to go wide with horror.

The shark grabbed the teen and threw him on the floor and started to beat him mercilessly about his torso.

He was careful, even now, to avoid hitting the kitsune near his face; he didn't want arouse suspicion from Jin.

**(Rape Scene) (Skip if you don't like)**

By now, the blonde knew that this beating was going to be worse than the others that he had gotten at the hands of the blue skinned man.

When Kisame was satisfied that the blonde had suffered enough 'punishment', he grabbed at the teen's sweat pants, yanking the fabric off, and revealing tanned legs, only covered by the blonde's blue boxers.

"Get on your knees, slut. Before we get to the good part, I want you to suck me off."

The blonde stood his ground and refused to drop to his knees, which pissed the man in front of him immensely and he decided to help him by a punch to the stomach.

The punch knocked the wind out of the blonde and he sank to his knees but denied Kisame access to his mouth by clamping it shut as he descended to the ground.

He refused to take that disgusting thing, which was already dripping with pre cum, into his mouth.

'**How dare this little whore think that he can disrespect me? I'll show him a lesson!'**

He yanked on the boy's spiky golden locks and when the blonde yelped in pain, took advantage of it and thrusted his member into the smaller boy's mouth.

The blonde tried to spit the vile thing out, but the man held the boy's head in place and proceeded to deep throat the blonde, making him gag with every thrust.

As he felt the shark-like man was preparing to release, the blonde wanted to die.

**::Please, let me die tonight. Anything is better than this torture::**

**/Kit/**

**::What the hell? Am I going insane under the pressure?::**

**/You're not going crazy, kit. I've always been a part of you/**

**::Kyuubi?::**

**/Yes kit, it's me. I've been watching what you've been thinking for a while and I can tell that you want to kill this bastard/**

**::That's an understatement::**

**/Hmm, I wonder what he would do if I took over all of a sudden?/**

**::No, don't! I don't want to end up hurting anyone and if I can't control you, that's what will happ-::**

The blonde was dragged out of his thoughts with the fox by a blinding pain that was coming from his ass.

With horror, the teen found that he was now face down and that Kisame was on top of him and had just entered him.

"Kisame, get off of me, you bastard!"

"I don't think so, kitten. This is what you get for thinking that you can just ignore me. I know you like it, you little slut."

As he said that, he thrusted into the blonde harder, making the boy cry out in pain, and with horror, he felt something wet down there and realized that he was bleeding.

"K-Kisame please!"

The shark like man laughed as he thrusted even harder.

Suddenly, the blonde teen felt his body go numb as the thrusting continued.

**What the fuck! What's going on? Why is my body numb?**

Then he could feel Kyuubi take over as Kisame came in his bleeding ass, got off of the teen, and whispered to the blonde teen, "now I'm gonna punish you for thinking that you could rat me out kid. Didn't you know, we're gonna be together forever."

**::Kyuubi, please don't do it. Don't kill him!::**

Her voice rang in his head, no longer motherly, but rather in an enraged kind of voice.

**/Kit, why would you want to keep this sorry excuse for a human being alive? After what he's done to you, I would think that you would want to kill this bastard as much as I want to for having to watch what he's done to you/**

**::I do, but I'm just thinking about Jin and what he would think if the first thing that he saw when he walked into my room is Kisame's lifeless body and me standing over him.::**

**/However, I don't think he would mind especially if said bastard was trying to kill his brother/**

**::Huh?::**

**/Kit, do you not see that knife in his hand. Put two and two together and tell me what you come up with/**

This brought the kitsune back to reality in time to see something silver flash in Kisame's right hand.

It was the silver gleam of a hunting knife.

"I'm sure your brother won't suspect a thing. After all, you know as much as I do that I can make it look like you committed suicide and pull it off perfectly. After all, you're just a thirteen year old boy, and children your age do it all the time. No one will suspect a thing. Or maybe, I could turn everyone against you, just like it used to be. You remember what it was like, don't you? I do. And I can make it so it was like that again, and by the time I'm finished, not even Jin will want you."

"No! You're wrong! Jin will always love me, no matter what!" the teen roared.

"Really? Do you really think your brother will love a whore who lost his virginity at thirteen, who gave it up so submissively? Who would do anything to get attention, even giving random seniors sex to make yourself feel good?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Kisame?" the blonde growled, getting more and more irritated with the shark like man.

"You think I didn't know about you giving that senior a little lap dance and some head? You didn't know that I was watching you go into the closet in the gym with that little dog boy and treat him to some 'special attention'? Just for a little attention?" Kisame said, shaking his head.

"I DID NOT!" the blonde roared, his irritation hitting a spike.

**::Kyuubi, that proposal of you ripping his limbs off is getting more and more enticing::**

**/Just say the word/**

He came back to reality again to see that the man was coming closer and was about to strike.

"But I'm not going to kill you, your little ass is too sweet to let it go just yet. I won't kill you, so long as you don't breathe a word to anyone about our little game."

"Then what are you gonna do with that knife?"

"I said I wasn't going to kill you; I didn't say anything about not cutting you up a little. But don't worry. Just as long as you don't move, you don't have to worry about me hitting an artery or any other vital points."

As soon as the blue skinned man uttered those words, Naruto could no longer think straight because of the rage flowing through his veins.

**/Now?/**

**::Do it. Just don't hurt Jin::**

**/Don't worry. I won't do anything that would go against what your wishes are, kit/**

A guttural growl erupted from the blonde and it fill the room and he lost control as Kyuubi took over his body.

For a minute Kisame look startled as blood-red eyes looked at him from where azure ones once were.

But then, he started forward, knife in hand.

The enraged blonde made to move into a more defensive position, but found that he was paralyzed with fear.

**/Kit, I can't attack if your body is so resistant/**

**::I can't stop it, Kyuubi. I'm sorry::**

The shark like man laughed as he watch the crimson eyes of Kyuubi returned back to the azure ones of his prey.

"I knew you couldn't do it, you little bitch," he said, as he struck the blonde down with a slash to his face.

The blonde dropped to his feet, howling in pain, as Kisame laughed and beat his already battered body until the blonde welcomed the darkness that was slowly enveloping him.

Before he fell into the void, he heard Kisame whispered something into his ear.

"Remember what I told you. Nobody will love you when I'm done with you. I can make it so you'll want to commit suicide because it will be like hell on earth. But I'll always love you, my little kitten."

And then the darkness took over.

000 End of Flashback 000

When I woke up, I was in a beige room; the hospital that I had grew up around, a familiar blonde met my eye.

"Oh good brat, you're awake. We were starting to wonder if you'd gone comatose."

I managed a weak smile, then my face went serious again.

"Jin?"

"I'm over here, Naru."

It was brief, but I could clearly hear the tension, the relief in his voice.

"He scares me, too."

I didn't know what else to say.

"We know, "Gaara said, startling me, "but why?"

"Because he said that he could make my life hell. He could turn everyone against me and make it like it was before I made friends. To be all alone, I don't think that I could survive like that. He said no one could love a whore like me. He said that no one would love me like he would because no one would want to be with a slut that bends over for any boy who wants to give him attention," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes as I said the final thing, "He said he could kill me, that he could make my life a living hell, and no matter what, that I was his and no one else want me and i could never belong to anyone else."

I could see tears of anger welling up in my brother's eyes as he looked at me.

"Naru, you know that's not true. Even if everyone else turns their back on you, you know that I'll always be there. It's always been like that and it always will be."

"But what scares me the most, is that if he were to turn on you, I don't know if I could protect you and me. When he raped me, something stirred in me, a rage that I had never felt before. Then, Kyuubi spoke to me. I was so afraid that I would lose control and attack you myself if you were to walk in. But when I saw the knife in his hand, I had to take a chance because I knew that if I didn't, there was no way that I would live that night. But even when she took over, I couldn't move because I was so paralyzed with fear that not even she could break the hold of fear that he had on me at that point. I'm just afraid that even though I've learned to harness that power, that it won't be enough."

Besides me, I could feel Gaara's shaking form as he seethed in anger.

"Gaara…"

"Who the hell is he to tell you that no one will love you when he was the one who did that to you in the first fucking place. Naru, when we became boyfriends, didn't I tell you that I would make sure that you'd never cry again?"

I smiled a small smile and said softly, "yes, yes you did."

"Alright then."

I could see Jin tilt his head and smile at us as the younger redhead, bent down and kissed my forehead.

"No one, not even that bastard is going to take you away from me, Naru. I'll make sure of that!" he growled against my skin.

I knew I had their support, I just hoped that it was enough.

**000**

**Well, I hope I did a good job with the scenes. That was really rough cause I've never been raped, but I hope it's to your liking.**

**We're finally winding down.**

**In the next chapters, you'll finally find who the mastermind behind the killings is and the final showdown with Kisame is growing ever nearer.**

**As always, R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chibi Gaara: Hiei's Queen03 thanks you all for the reviews, U guys are awesome! Now while Hiei's Queen03 is writing the story, I'm gonna see if I can sneak into the room where she keeps all her cookies! ^_^ **

****Flashes a devious smile and scampers towards the room marked cookie factory. Reaches for the door only to get shocked****

**Didn't you know, silly, you can't open the door without a voice command. And only I know the command! You'll have to wait until the end of the story now to get your cookie.**

**Chibi Gaara: NOOOOOO!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

000

The next day, the blonde kitsune awoke with a start and screamed when he looked at the clock, that read 8:30 a.m.

"What the hell! I'm gonna be late for school!"

Then a voice rang in his head.

**/Kit, you must still be out of it. It's Saturday/**

**::Oh, right! I knew that!::**

With that, the blonde headed downstairs, where Jin and Gaara were waiting.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," the redhead teased, "I knew Tsunade said that you'd be out for a couple of hours, but I didn't expect you to be out for this long."

"Huh? How long have I been out?"

"Since you got back from the hospital, so about a day and a half," Gaara said, putting an arm around his lover.

"What! What do you mean a day and a half?!"

Jin laughed at the blonde's dramatics and smiled.

"I knew you'd probably be hungry when you finally woke up, so I went out and got you some food. It's in the fridge."

The blonde nodded and went to the fridge, where he saw a takeout box from his favourite restaurant, Ichiraku.

"Thanks, Jin!" He called as he popped the box into the microwave.

The kitsune then sat down at the table.

"Jin?"

Said redhead raised his head from his paperwork in response.

"Why did Grandma Tsunade say that I would be out at all?"

"Because you hit your head when you were convulsing. You wer struggling pretty hard; Tsunade even had to put you under, so I guess that kinda added to that fact."

"Oh."

000

On the other side of town, a man with burnt orange hair quickly walked into a rundown building, taking care that no one saw him.

"Ah, welcome back, Sasori. I take it that your trip was successful?"

The question came from a man with pale, almost sickly green skin, black greasy hair, and golden eyes.

Sasori simply nodded.

"Orochimaru, where is Kisame? I have some rather interesting news to tell him."

"He's in the back room. Go ahead in, Sasori."

The orange haired man nodded and walked past Orochimaru.

He knocked on the door, a voice came from the other side.

"Come in."

The shark like man looked up when Sasori walked in.

"Oh Sasori," the man said, giving a toothy grin, "did you pass my message along to my little kitsune?"

"I did. He came to me like a bee to honey. Although, there's a very interesting point that you should know, Kisame. It seems that the slut is whoring around with a certain redhead. His name is Gaara no Subaku."

"Really now? That slut think that he can do whatever he wants! I'll make this Subaku kid pay for thinking that he can take what's mine! Then, I'll get rid of that rather annoying brother of his and then, I'll finally be back with my prize: my little kitsune."

000

Jin sat back in his chair.

Gaara and Naruto had went for a drive to Gaara's house to get the blonde kitsune's mind off the present situation.

"**That Gaara kid is a good fit for my little brother. He's exactly what Naru needed."**

The redhead was snapped out of his thoughts when his home phone rang.

He rushed to the phone and picked it up.

When Jin hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the stove, the dread began to seep into the pit of his stomach.

Gaara's sister, Temari, had just called him to ask if he had seen Gaara, because he had not shown up yet.

That feeling only deeping when the redhead called his younger brother's cell phone only to get his voicemail.

"**I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope that they're alright."**

Just then, Jin's cell phone rang and he ran back to the kitchen to answer it.

He slid the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

He spoke into the phone and the person that replied was the last one on Earth that he wanted to hear.

000

Jin was in his car racing to Gaara's house.

By this point, the redhead had called an APB to all of the local police stations to be on the lookout for his brother, Gaara or his car, or Kisame.

The redhead had a sick feeling in his stomach as he drove as fast as he could, without breaking any traffic laws, to the other side of town.

He knew that if Kisame had indeed gotten to the two teens that it could mean trouble and Jin could never forgive himself if he ever let anything happen to his little brother.

000

On the other side of town, Kisame stood waiting for Jin to arrive.

He had laid the trap and now he would wait for Jin to come to him. Once he had the annoying insect in his grasp, he would exterminate him and that boy, the one that they called Gaara, in one go. Then he would have the little kitsune all to himself.

Of course, he had Jin right where he wanted the little shit. Kisame knew that the head CSI detective had a soft spot in the form of his brother and would do anything to keep him safe. And that whas what Kisame was going to use to his advantage.

He had told the ruffled redhead that he had his brother and that if he wanted to see him alive, where to come. Of course Kisame didn't have the little kitsune, at least not yet, but Orochimaru and Sasori were going to make sure that his little kitten would show up just in time to see him finish off the elder Uzumaki.

As if on cue, the heard the sirens in the background and knew that it was almost showtime.

Just then, a mask figure showed up at Kisame's side.

The mystery man had on a jet black cloak that came up to his neck and his face was covered by a mask, which had two peepholes for his eyes, which shone ruby.

"Madara," the shark-like man asked, "are the preparations done?"

Said man nodded.

"Good," Kisame said, "that poor fool won't know what to do. Will he send them to go investigate the murder, which I'm sure someone saw the body by now? Or will Jin bring them all here. It really doesn't matter either way, because when I'm done with them, they'll be dead anyway."

000

Jin arrived at the area that he tracked Kisame's call down to. There were warehouses as far as the eye could see.

"**Typical," **Jin snorted as he got out of his car, **"where could that bastard be hiding with my brother? If I was a shark, where would I hide?"**

Then a building that towered over the rest, caught the redhead's attention.

"**Bingo. I've got you now, bastard."**

He started towards the tower.

"**Hang on, Naru. I'm coming."**

000

**Well, I know It took a little while to get this done, but I'm sorry. I've been suffering from Writher's Block and it's really been annoying. But anyway, in the next chapters, the shodown that you've all been waiting for will begin. And what might happen might surprise you (or maybe not). But anyway, stay tuned. As always, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiei's Queen03 thanks you for all of the reviews and favs! To all of your continued support, I thank you all.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Bad language, and Character Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

000

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

We had started to my house about an hour ago, but we had to stop because my car had started to act funny.

I had to pull over on the shoulder of the highway, where I got out to inspect what was wrong with my car.

It was strange.

It wouldn't work right, but when I lifted the hood, there was nothing wrong with the car.

"What's wrong with it, Gaara?" Naruto asked, from the passenger's side window.

"It's nothing, Naru. Let's go."

However, when I went to turn the key into the ignition, the car would not start.

We sat in silence for a while.

While I was fuming, I noticed Naruto shiver, but when I looked up, he was looking out the window, at a man that was about fifty yards away.

Then I noticed that there was a bright orange glow coming from the hood end of the car, and I knew that the car was on fire.

"Naruto! Hurry! We have to get out of the car!"

He looked at me in confusion for a minute.

"Huh? Why?"

When he turned back to look at the window, he saw the wall of flames licking at the hood of the car.

He quickly undid his seatbelt and I helped him out of the car, and we got a good distance away from it, just before the car exploded.

We were both so focused on getting away from the burning car that we, for a moment, forgot about the man with the golden eyes, well, at least until the bastard opened his mouth.

"Why hello Naruto. What happened to your car?"

I noticed, with interest, how Naruto cowered into me; he was frozen in terror as we stared down the man.

"Are you not happy to see me, now foxie? I mean, I went through all of this trouble to find you to tell you about Jin and you don't want to hear me out?"

In that one sentence, I gasped at what happened.

Naruto's whole body went ridgid as his face contorted in fury.

"What did you bastards do to my brother?"

"Why nothing really, just that Kisame sent me to tell his little kitten that if you want to see your precious brother alive, that you'll be a good boy and come with me to the warehouse district."

I felt a snarl come loose from between my lips as I heard this.

This did not, apparently, go unnoticed by the snake like man.

He turned his head in my direction, and said, "Don't worry, you can come too. Kisame wants to thank you personally for keeping his little kitten safe and out of trouble."

"I'm. Not. Going. Any. Fucking. Where. And. Neither. Is. Naru!"

I made sure to put enough venom in the words as I spoke them deliberately to ensure that he understood that I wasn't playing games and that I meant every word.

The next words spoken shocked me to my very core.

Naruto stepped forward, a broken look on his face.

"Okay, Orochimaru, you win. I'll go with you. Just tell Kisame not to hurt my brother. I'll do anything he wants. Just leave my brother alone."

"Naruto, you don't have to do this."

"No Gaara. I can't take a chance and let them hurt Jin. Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was your brother, Kankuro? Or your sister, Temari?"

"You're right. Let's go."

000

**Jin's P.O.V**

I entered the warehouse and looked around.

I had Itachi and Neji with me as backup.

"Kisame! Where are you, you bastard! Come out and bring my brother too!"

The man who came out was one that I had never remembered seeing before.

Kisame was obviously playing games with me and I didn't have time to waste with this man when my brother's life was in danger.

"Who the hell are you and where are Kisame and my brother?"

The man took off the mask that he was wearing and we all gasped.

The man had the same eye condition that seemed to affect Itachi's and his little brother's eyes.

"How is it that you also have the Sharigan?" Itachi snarled, "The only ones left who have the Sharigan are me and my younger brother, Sasuke!"

"It's nice to see that I still have some descendants left," the man said, "I thought that the Uchiha had all died in that horrific fire."

"No, only our parents died! And what the hell do you mean 'descendant'!"

"Maybe it's time I introduce myself. My name is Madara. Uchiha Madara!"

Mine and Neji's jaws dropped as we looked at Itachi's face, which was livid with rage.

"I remember you now, you bastard! You're my mother's brother! You've got some nerve, showing your face around here now, Madara! There was some proof that you were in the house the day of the fire. And the can of gasoline that my father kept in the garage, along with the car, was missing. And you disappeared just before we got the news that my parents were dead. And a few days later, after they found the burned car, they found your fingerprints on the gasoline container. So, what are you doing back here now?"

"You're right about one thing, young one. I did kill them because they were getting too powerful. The only one that suspected me from the beginning was a man that your father hired as security, a man by the name of Minato Namikaze. If he hadn't gone digging for information that was none of his business, I wouldn't have to have eliminated him."

At those words, I felt a snarl escape my lips as the rage bubbled over.

"You had my parents killed, you bitch! All this time, I thought it was Kisame and was you!"

"How sweet, you thought I killed your pathetic excuse for parents?" said a cold voice.

The sorry son of a bitch gave a throaty laugh at the death glare that I shot him.

"Come now, Jin. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"You've got some nerve, Kisame," I growled fiercely, "Seeing as you raped and molested my little brother for years and then just as he's healing, rip back open his wounds and then kidnap him, hell no I'm not happy to see you."

The shark like man chuckled.

"Where the fuck is my brother, Kisame?"

"He's been sitting quietly, but I'm afraid he's a little tied up at the moment.

That did it.

I didn't care at that particular minute if I was throwing my life as a lead CSI detective all away, if I was going down, I was as sure as hell gonna take this bastard with me.

I lunged forward and grabbed that bastard by his shirt and yanked him forward.

"What did you do to my brother, you worthless son of a bitch!" I hissed into his ear, "tell me or I'll kill you slowly and enjoy doing it!"

"Killing me isn't going to get me to tell you where your brother is any faster. And in any case, you'll be long dead."

000

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was quiet as we headed into the warehouse district.

I was seething in anger, so I knew Gaara was even madder than I was, but I was thinking of a way that I could get out of this shit and save us all.

When we got there and went in, I whirled around to face Orochimaru, venom in my voice.

"Where is my brother?!" I demanded.

"He's safe for the moment," Orochimaru replied, as he headed through a door, "why don't you just relax."

I sat down next to Gaara and buried my face into his shoulder, crying.

In return, I felt his arms wrap around me and a pair lips in my hair.

"We'll get through this, Naru," he whispered into my golden locks, "but no matter what, I love you."

"Okay. Whatever happens, Gaara, I love you too."

000

Orochimaru came into the main room to see the older Uzumaki on his knees and bleeding.

He smirked as he whispered in Kisame's ear.

"The boy's here and he says that he'll do anything if you don't hurt his brother."

"Excellent. Bring me the boy and his little lover."

Orochimaru nodded and went back the way that he had come.

Two minutes later, two eyes met.

One pair was shocked gold, one pair was pained aquamarine.

"See Jin, I told you he was alive," Kisame said, cracking a toothy grin, "so there wasn't a need to jump at me and get physical."

At this, the irate redhead uttered a snarl.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kisame! I still have a mind to rip your head off!"

Then turning to my brother, I said, "Naru, we're going!"

I turned to my brother to go to him, but then I felt a sharp pain in my back and a snarl.

I looked up to see Naruto crouched on all fours, eyes turning red and the whiskers on his face deepening.

Then, I looked back to see that Madara had attacked me.

"W-what the hell!? Kisame! What is this?"

"Did you honestly think that I'm going to let you take my little kitsune when I went through all of this to get my hands on him? You can go, but foxie is staying here."

Then, turning to Gaara, he smiled, a smile that chilled me to my very core.

"I want to thank you for keeping my kitten out of trouble. He can get himself into quite a bit of trouble sometimes."

"Leave him alone, Kisame! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

"I never said that, my naughty little fox. You remember what I told you before I left, don't you?"

It broke my heart to see the way my little brother shuddered uncontrollably as he thought.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Time stood still as I tried to get my body to stop shaking.

"You promised to make it like it was before everyone loved me. Back to the time where no one was in my corner and everyone hated the sight of me."

"Well, foxie, I think it's time to say goodbye to your brother because you're mine now."

I bowed my head and made to follow Orochimaru.

I might be miserable for the rest of my life, but if I could keep the people that I knew safe, then I didn't care about what happened to me.

I would forfeit my life to save theirs.

Then I heard the words that changed everything.

He didn't think that I heard what he said, but I did.

"Orochimaru, Madara," Kisame whispered, "Get rid of them."

"Don't you even dare, Kisame!" I snarled, "If you put one hand on them, I'll kill you!"

**/Kit, we've been waiting for this moment. Just say the word/**

**::But…::**

**/I promise that I won't hurt any of your loved ones. You just have to trust me, kit/**

**::I trust you::**

Kisame cocked his head at me.

"I never promised you anything, my little kitten," the shark like man said, smiling at Gaara, "and as for you, thank you for helping my little kitten, but you're not needed any longer."

With that, Orochimaru made a move, and the next minute, Gaara was clutching his chest, a large gash appearing and blood began to seep out from under his hand.

A feral snarl erupted from my lips as I went into the place that Kyuubi and I shared.

**/Kit, anytime you want/**

**::Now. I can't let him think that he can hurt Gaara and I won't do anything about it::**

Then everyone froze when my aquamarine eyes began to turn crimson red and a tail sprouted from my tailbone.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!"

"Kill them, But whatever you do, try to keep my little kitten alive," Kisame said, turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Kisame?" I demanded, "You're not going any damn where!"

"I know that what you're doing is just an act. It's just like before, when I tried to cut your pretty little ass. All you can do is watch, paralyzed in fear as I kill your pathetic excuse for a brother, who by the way couldn't even figure out who was behind the murders in the tri-state area. I even gave him a couple of clues, but I guess I gave him too much credit that he could solve the case."

"What! So that was you?!"

The answer came from a man that had eyes similar to Sasuke's.

"Me, actually. It was so easy to throw you off. And you call yourselves the top CSI team in the state? What a joke that is!"

As an answer to that comment, I let a ferocious snarl erupt from my throat, making everyone in the room turn their heads.

"You're a fucking sick bastard! One of your victims was named Deidara! He was one of my best friends!"

And when that bastard chuckled, I lost all control.

I could feel the rage bubbling and then I heard Kyuubi's voice in my head.

**/Kit, who do you want to kill/**

**::That son of a bitch that killed Deidara and Kisame for underestimating me and thinking that I would be too scared to attack him::**

**/Very well/**

000

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gaara stared at his lover as the blonde haired kitsune 's eyes got even more fox like and his whiskers deepened as two more tails sprouted from his tailbone.

In a guttural voice, he turned to Kisame and said, "Mistake? Yours!"

"What do you mean?" the shark like man said, cracking a grin.

"I mean that you made a huge mistake by thinking that you could bend me to your will that I would be too scared to kick your ass if you tried to get rid of my brother and my boyfriend! Did you actually think that I would come quietly? I might have been scared before, but that was because it was just about you and me. Now that you've involved my brother, I'm afraid that I can't allow you to live!"

And as Orochimaru plunged the knife into Jin, Neji and Itachi pulled their weapons and fired at the snake man, killing him instantly and rushed over to their fallen leader.

"Jin?" Neji said, "boss, speak to me. Itachi's calling for backup. Just hang on until EMT's here. You're gonna make it."

But the red head wasn't concerned about the wound and the fact that he was bleeding heavily; he was looking at his brother, who howled in a rage and leaped forward.

A moment later, the room filled with a snarl that seemed to echo in the empty warehouse as the blonde haired kitsune clutched his chest and blood seeped out from a wound that Kisame has just delivered to this chest.

"I guess I can't keep you alive, my little fox, now can I? And here you would have made a good little boy to ease my stress when I came-"

Kisame never got to finish his sentence before Naruto used his chakra claws to slash his throat.

"I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

When he heard that, Jin smiled.

The blonde kitsune kept slashing away at the shark-like man until a hand caught his.

He looked up to see Gaara holding his arm.

"Naru, stop it! He's dead already! Please?"

The kitsune nodded and with one last look at the dead man, Naruto ran to where jin was lying with Neji.

"Jin…"

"I'm so proud of you, Naru. I've waited so long to hear those words. At least I get to hear them before I die."

"Jin, you're not gonna die! Don't even think about it! You hear me?!"

"You got it, Crash," the red head whispered.

000

Minutes later, the EMTs showed up.

"In here, guys!" Neji said, directing the paramedics to over where Jin was lying.

Karin, who was with them, said, "Itachi called us and said that they found the killer to our case?"

"Yeah, we did, but you're never gonna believe it?"

"Speaking of which," Suigetsu added, "where is Itachi?"

To answer that question, a gunshot rang out inside the warehouse.

They rushed to the sound of the gunshot to find an badly injured Itachi and a dead man.

"Itachi? Is this the murderer?"

He nodded just before he collapsed.

"We've got another in here!" Karin called to the EMT that was nearest.

000

Jin woke up in the hospital a few hours later.

"Oh good, you're up," said a honey eyed blonde, "your brother's been asking about your condition for about an hour now. He's been really worried. I'll go get him."

The red head chuckled as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"That would be just like Crash Bandicoot, to be worried more about me than himself."

Then, golden eyes fell on a boy, his brother's ex-boyfriend and Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, who was standing near the older Uchiha.

"You okay, Itachi? What about the case?"

"It all under control, boss," Itachi said, "Juugo, Karin and Kakuzu processed that warehouse from top to bottom, and are writing up reports. Can I ask you a favor though, Jin?"

"Anything."

"I'll get my report to you as soon as I can, but I need to take some time to-"

Knowing where the Uchiha was going, the red head cut him off.

"Take as much time as you need, Itachi. I know that case has you reeling in your personal life, and you need time to yourself."

The grateful Uchiha nodded and flashed Jin a brief but rare smile.

As Itachi rose to leave, the door opened and the blonde kitsune bounded in.

"Hey Tinyrillaroo! It's bout time you woke up!"

"Well excuse me if I don't have a demon fox that cuts my healing time down to a couple of minutes. How are you feeling, Crash Bandicoot?"

Gaara, who came in more quietly noticed the raven that he went to school with, but said nothing, but went to sit down next to Jin's bed.

"Hold on, Naru," Jin suddenly, "Itachi, before you go, look in my bag. The EMTs did get my bag, didn't they?

Itachi nodded.

"'Suke," he said, regarding Sasuke, "you can go outside, if you want. I'll only be a minute."

"Wait, this concerns both of you," Jin said, as the younger raven made to leave.

"Why? What did you want me to look for, boss?"

"It's the file Neji slipped it in my bag when we found out who Madara was, back at the warehouse. He told me that if we all got out of there, to give it to you. It would give you and Sasuke closure about your parents."

Picking the thick file out of the bag, Itachi said, "thank you, boss. This means a lot to me and my brother. All these years, we never thought that our parents' death was an accident and all we wanted was answers. You know, that man cause a lot of misery to both of us. Not only did Sasuke and I get the answers that we so desperately sought after, you got some you found out the truth about your parents' death as well, boss."

At those words, Jin saw tears well up in his baby brother's eyes and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder in an effort to comfort the blonde.

"Yeah, I think both of us might need to take time off out of the office to grieve."

000

**Done and Done!**

**I plan to make one more chapter, to complete the story. Just a heads up, this last chapter will be strictly a NaruGaa chapter.**

**As always R&R!**


	15. Finale

**Thank you to all of my loyal fans that have been so supportive throughout this whole story. I know that it's been kinda chaotic, but we made it to the last chapter. Also thanks to Chibi Gaara for keeping me up throughout the tough times by screaming in my ear to give him a cookie ^_^ xoxo little guy!**

**Warning: Yaoi and bad language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, just me, Jin, and good ol Chibi Gaara!**

000

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It had been a year and a half since Kisame was killed and my living nightmare had finally ended.

Now, I was lying on my bed, looking at Gaara, who was on my computer, reading an email from Temari.

Both of his older siblings had graduated and his sister Temari, who graduated as number one in the class, was going to a top-ranking university in Chicago and Kankuro, was going to NYU, on a art scholarship.**(1)**

To say that it had been a crazy year would be a huge understatement.

As soon as Tsunade released him from the hospital, my brother had sat me down and told me basically what he had learned about the killing of our parents in the standoff with Madara that I had missed when the whole Kisame incident went down.

I was relieved to know what really happened to my parents, but I was also furious at the bastard and he was lucky that I could no longer get my hands around his throat.

On a more happier note, Gaara and me had made it through the year and our relationship was really heating up.

Now, I just wished that the red head would pay more attention me instead of the computer that he sat in front of right now.

000

**Normal P.O.V.**

As if reading the blonde kitsune's thoughts, the Subaku shut the monitor and turned around in one fluid motion, causing the former to jump.

"Easy now," he said rubbing the fox's knee, "I figured you've waited long enough. So… where do you want to go? Your pick."

"I want to go to our spot."

The Subaku chuckled and nodded.

The fox was so easy to please.

Their 'spot', was a large oak tree in the park.

The mighty oak was hidden by rose bushes and Naruto loved to go there, even if it was only to make out for a little.

He thought about the reason why he and Naru had gotten together in the first place as he nipped said fox on the neck.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulling on his arm, but the kitsune was pulling him back towards the fox's bed.

"Gaara."

He had just said his name, but the red head could hear the lust and the longing behind the small blonde's voice; a lust that the red head could not ignore.

But he'd play along for the moment.

"Yes Naru?"

"I wanna play for a bit. I've want you and I want it now."

The blonde threw in a little pout for good measure.

"Fine. I can do that. I want your little sweet ass too," Gaara said, shoving the smaller fox up against the wall.

Naruto moaned as the red head slipped a finger up under the waistband of his shorts and brushed against his hard on as he straddled the Subaku, causing the latter to growled as he started a trail of sizzling love marks on the kitsune's neck.

000

Two minutes later, the Subaku had his little fox bent over in a very delicious doggy style position and , making the fox squealing with delight and moaning his little head off as he rammed his very sizable member into the kitsune's little ass.

The fox could feelhis boyfriend's dick pulsating inside of him and it felt so good.

"Gaara! More!" the blonde mewled as the red head reached around to grip the blonde's member and started to thrust it, which was a little more than the fox could bear.

"Ga… Gaara. I'm cumming!"

"Cum."

"GAARA! I LOVE YOU!" the blonde kitsune screamed into the pillow, as he felt the red head release deep inside of him.

As he looked at the boy lying next to him, Gaara smiled at how cute he look in his afterglow.

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you too, Naru. I always have and I always will. As long as I live, I will love you."

000

**And that marks the end of this beautiful story. As I stated above, thanks to everyone.**

**I'm working on a new story, this one is the beginning of a series that I'm working.**

**The title will be called Angels: Black Lion in Need, so look out for that!**

**Until the next time we meet again homies, peace!**


End file.
